


Tattoos and Thank You's

by theRadioStarr



Series: Of Roses and Mountain Flowers [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, OC shipping - Freeform, Original Character-centric, oc x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie Trevelyan and Lupa Lavellan had a close call with a group of Templars in a northern Fereldan forest, and they feel like they’ve been running ever since. When they finally make it to the Frostbacks on their way to the Conclave, it feels like they’re finally able to put the incident behind them. </p>
<p>Maybe they’ll even get a chance to relax again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos and Thank You's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xStephyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/gifts).



> Evie Trevelyan belongs to xStephyG. Lupa Lavellan is my own!
> 
> This piece conceived and written by theRadioStarr.

Lupa sat as close to the fire as she dared, shivering slightly in the brisk mountain winds. Her, Romulus, and Evie had just reached the Frostbacks, and could honestly say they were relieved to have the first part of the journey over.

She was still tender, too. The incident with the Templars was only two days ago, and though she was healed, she was still tired, and everything ached. She’d expended a lot and her mana pool still hadn’t recovered properly, either. Evie was definitely still upset about the whole ordeal: Lupa kept catching her staring at her as if she would never get to again, and every time she tried to talk about it with her, Evie would change the subject abruptly. So Lupa let it lie, and they avoided the discussion at all costs.

The sound of loose rock crunching under heavy boots came from behind her, and Lupa looked over her shoulder to see Evie returning with her arms covered in waterskins. She silently handed Lupa one as she passed, and Lupa smiled in thanks, taking a small sip.

“Since you’re over there, could you pass me another shirt?”

“Still cold?”

“We’re surrounded by giant rocks, with no greenery in sight, and they’re covered in snow,” Lupa intoned sarcastically. “Plus I’m tiny.”

“Where’s your walking blanket?”

Lupa laughed. “Getting us dinner.”

“Alright, I  _suppose_  I can get you another shirt, then.” Evie was already arm-deep in her pack, and she started pulling carefully rolled bundles of clothing out.

Lupa stopped watching her, closing her eyes and trying to focus on the feeling of the heat of the fire against the front of her legs.

The high tinkling sound of glass falling onto rock and Evie’s gasp of surprise made Lupa open her eyes again.

“Maker, I wasn’t expecting-” Evie chased down a little vial as it tried to lazily roll away, snatching it back up and kneeling to placing it with the others.

Lupa stood to join her. “Everything okay?”

Evie turned to look at her over her shoulder, horrorstruck. “Lupa, I’m so sorry, I had no idea they were there, I was just trying to find you another shirt.”

Lupa placed a soft hand on the back of Evie’s shoulder. “Let me see. Did anything break?”

Evie picked up one vial at a time to inspect them. “Doesn’t look like it.”

“And it looks like they’re all there. Everything’s fine, Ev, it’s okay.”

Evie took a deep sigh in relief. “Thank the Maker. I was scared I’d ruined something.” Lupa helped her get to her feet, and she handed Lupa the shirt in her hand.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Like I said, everything’s there, nothing broke, and honestly it would be easy to replace.” It wouldn’t be, but Evie didn’t need to know that. Lupa shouldn’t have even brought them along, but she would have felt wrong without her tools.

They sat huddled together in front of the fire until Romulus came back. He had a medium-sized bird caught between his teeth, and they quickly chilled, plucked, and cleaned it, cutting it down into smaller pieces so it would cook faster on the fire.

“What are those little glass jars full of?” Evie asked.

“Ingredients for making dyes and inks,” Lupa answered evenly.

“For clothing?”

Lupa scratched at one of the false eyes on her cheek. “No, for the  _vallaslin_.”

“… Oh.”

Lupa smiled at her. “I imagine it’s a similar recipe for regular tattoo ink, as well. I’m not sure how it was developed, but the  _vallaslin_  during the days of Elvhenan was a purely magical application.”

“Why do you have them with you?” Evie poked absently at the fire as she watched her, and Lupa felt the need to turn away from her gaze.

“Good question,” Lupa laughed. “Honestly, I think I just felt vulnerable leaving the Clan without them. The Keeper is the one who applies the  _vallaslin_  for us, but the First is taught all of the Keeper’s ways, with the intention of taking over leadership of the Clan when the Keeper is claimed by Falon'Din. I mixed that batch of ingredients myself - my first successful batch. I’m very proud of them. I tried to leave them behind, but… I guess I was afraid that if I didn’t bring them with me, I’d lose my identity, forget my people.”

“‘Claimed by Falon'Din?’”

“Sorry - when they die,” Lupa clarified. “Falon'Din is believed to be the one who ferries our souls to the Beyond.”

Evie immediately brightened up. “Oh. Will you tell me about the rest of them? You know their stories?”

So Lupa took her time and told her almost all she knew. It took them until well past finishing their dinner for Lupa to exhaust her knowledge.

“Elven history is so fascinating,” Evie told her breathlessly. “That - that night, when you suggested that we’re all taught that the Dalish are savage human-hunters… You weren’t wrong. And I  _believed_  it when I was young.”

“You didn’t know any better then,” Lupa assured her, “and you certainly haven’t shown that you still believe it.”

“I’m sorry, all the same.” They let the crackling of the fire fill their comfortable silence for a few minutes. Lupa rested her head against Evie’s shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying their closeness, when Evie spoke up again. “Is it painful? Getting your tattoos?”

Lupa nodded against her shoulder. “Very. We paint you with the ink and then use magic to force it into the skin. But it’s quicker than the way everyone else does it, with a hammer and a tiny needle.”

Evie seemed  _too_  quiet, and Lupa sat up straight to look at her again. “What’s the matter?”

“I… well, actually, I’ve always been very curious about tattoos and piercings and such…”

Lupa cocked her head in surprise. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Evie’s eyes went wide with fear.

“You want a tattoo?”

She nodded meekly.

Lupa laughed at the admission. “Evelyn Trevelyan, if you want a tattoo, all you have to do is ask.”

“ _Really?_ ” Her eyes were still wide, but her face started to flush with excitement.

“Absolutely. What do you want? Where do you want it?”

Lupa almost giggled at the sudden change in Evie’s expression, her brows dropping and pulling together in the middle as she thought. She was quiet for a few moments, and then she slowly spoke again. “I want… a golden rose.”

Lupa nodded. “Okay, I can do that, I’m sure. I’m not very good at realistic art, though, so it would look more like a  _vallaslin_  design. Is that okay?”

“Perfect.” There was something strange in Evie’s eyes, something Lupa couldn’t quite place.

“Okay…” she continued a little nervously. “And where do you want it?”

Evie tapped her chest, just where the top of her left breast connected to the smooth expanse of her sternum, close to where it met the other in the middle.

“Here.”

_Over her heart._

Lupa nodded again. “Let me gets my inks mixed up, and I’ll get started. Shouldn’t take long. We should do this in the shelter so you don’t freeze.”

Evie nodded. “I’ll go get ready.”

*                             *                               *

“Hmmm… Probably best if you sit, actually. I don’t want it to be accurate lying down and then end up with it being skewed when you sit up,” Lupa instructed.

Evie sat up, and Lupa propped up their packs behind her against the face of the mountain so she’d have something to at least lean back against.

“That okay?”

Evie leaned back against it and nodded.

“Good.” Lupa grabbed her brushes and inks, and climbed into Evie’s lap, resting on her knees. Evie bend her own knees behind her to give her something to rest her back on, should she need it, and Lupa cast a soft white light over their heads.

“What do you think of the colours?” Lupa asked.

“They’re perfect,” Evie assured her with a smile.

“Okay, good. I’m going to get started. This may tickle a bit, and it may take me a little while. If you need to take a break, let me know.”

Evie just nodded.

Lupa dipped one of her fine halla-hair paintbrushes into the yellow-pink ink she would be using for the centre of the rose, and started to brush the colours onto Evie’s skin.

Silence stretched out between them again, until Lupa was about halfway done with the flower petals. It was Evie who broke it.

“Lupa, the other day, when the… when the Templars found us,” she started timidly. Lupa stopped to meet her eyes for a few seconds before dipping her brush back into the paint. “You said they’d 'caught my scent.’ What did you mean by that?”

Lupa didn’t answer right away, trying to find the best way to explain herself. It went against every fibre in her being, but she reminded herself that she was painting a simple tattoo, not marking Evie as an adult with the  _vallaslin_  before she began to speak. “In the Circle, do they do aura control exercizes with you?” she asked.

“Do they give us  _what_?”

Lupa shook her head slowly. “I didn’t think so. One of the first things my Keeper taught me was how to be consciously aware of the power that surrounds me, and how to keep it close. She called it the 'aura.’” She brushed the last detail into the flower, and moved on to the two greens she had mixed, grabbing a stiffer, flat brush and dipping it in the lighter of the two. “She said that knowing how it falls around me and being able to hold it close would keep me safe from most dangers. Templars are trained in sensing the pull of a mage’s aura, and I imagine they don’t teach you to control it so that they can use it to find you more readily should you escape.”

“Sounds about right,” Evie murmured. “I suppose I can’t blame them. That’s why they thought it was only me? How did they discover you?”

“Did you feel a shift around you before they called out about there being more than one of you?” She watched Evie nod. “I stretched my aura out, let it go and then pushed it further away from me. It’s how I called the eagles and the wolf pack.”

“It was like the entire forest had come to life around me,” Evie told her breathlessly. “I’ve never felt anything like it.”

Lupa nodded absently. “What you felt was my aura around you.”

“You weren’t joking when you said we know nothing of Dalish magic. I didn’t realize you were all so close with the forest creatures.”

“Oh, that’s just me.”

Evie frowned and tipped her head to the side. “Just you? How?”

“I am what is called a Capitoline, the first known since the Exalted March.”

“What does that mean?” Evie asked immediately.

“It means I have the gift of speaking to the thoughts of other creatures, should I wish to.”

“So that’s how you and Romulus are able to communicate so effectively?”

“That’s part of it,” Lupa agreed, “though Rom himself is no normal wolf, either. The first of the Great Wolves since the March. We’re a one-of-a-kind pairing these days.” She didn’t go any further into Rom’s history - that would be another story for another day. Besides, Evie wouldn’t believe it if she did hear it. “The Great Wolves have a magical presence of their own. When he speaks to you, his aura overlaps with yours.”

Silence fell between them again.

“Can you teach me? To control my aura?”

Once again, Lupa didn’t answer right away. “It requires a great deal of self-awareness and self reflection. But I’ll tell you what you need to do when we’re done here.”

“Thank you,” Evie smiled at her.

Lupa was glued to Evie’s gaze. “I should be thanking you,” she told her. “I wouldn’t have made it if you didn’t patch me up.”

“You lost so much blood,” Evie told her, voice barely above a whisper. “I was scared you wouldn’t make it even  _with_  my help. Had those been sword wounds…”

Lupa leaned forward, careful not to touch the ink on the other woman’s breast, and kissed her softly. “I’m still here.”

“I know. And  _I_  wouldn’t be if I hadn’t met you.”

“Don’t think that way. Your Maker must have put you on this particular path for a reason. Your time to meet him isn’t until later,” Lupa tried to assure her.

Evie laughed.  _Better than nothing._  “That sounds silly coming from you.”

“Maybe,” Lupa smirked, “but I can tell it made you feel better.”

Evie nodded at her.

Lupa finished painting the last detail in silence, and then set her brushes down. “Okay, Evie, this is the part that’s going to be really awful. It’s going to hurt. Let me know when you’re ready.”

Evie took a few deep breaths, screwed her eyes shut, and then nodded.

Lupa put a hand just over the ink of the flower petals, but then she stopped. “Wait, Evie. Open your eyes.”

She did, and Lupa pulled what moisture she could out of the air, condensing it into a makeshift looking glass. “Is this okay? I should check before I make it permanent.”

Evie dropped her gaze to look at her reflection, and her eyes went unfocused, a wistful smile breaking her face. “It’s  _beautiful_.”

Lupa smiled and let her magic go, the water from the air falling into Evie’s lap. “Sorry,” Lupa offered.

“It’s okay,” Evie answered. She took another few deep breaths, and screwed her eyes shut again. “Okay, ready.”

“It’ll be over quickly, I promise.” Lupa took a deep breath of her own, gathering her aura once more, and pushed.

Evie’s eyes flew open, wide with shock, and she gave a small, wordless cry of pain. Lupa frowned apologetically and continued, carefully controlling the pressure so she wouldn’t do any damage. Evie whimpered and whined the whole time, but Lupa didn’t blame her - she had barely kept it together herself all those years ago.

It took about five minutes to get all the ink deep enough in Evie’s skin that it would stay there. When she was done, she gently brushed across the spot with a soothingly cool palm. “Okay, it’s done. But you have to let it heal on its own; healing magic will mess it up.”

Evie answered her by leaning forward and grabbing her shoulders, pulling her down into a rough kiss. “Thank you,” she murmured when they came apart.

“Where did that come from?”

Evie looked at her for a moment, cheeks flushing pink to match her slightly swollen lips. “Well, you just spent an hour painting me, and… I’ve been without a shirt this entire time, and you haven’t once lost your train of thought. I thought maybe I could change that,” she admitted sheepishly.

“Who said I didn’t?” Lupa countered. “I didn’t want the ink to smudge - then I’d have to clean you off and start from scratch.”

“You think I’d complain?” Evie challenged.

Lupa laughed. “No, but I may not have had enough ink to redo it.”

“Oh. Probably a good thing, then.” They looked at each other heatedly for another half a minute or so before Evie cleared her throat, breaking the sudden snap of tension. “So what do I need to do to learn to control my 'aura’?”

Lupa cocked her head to the side, and Evie narrowed her eyes a little with worry. “First, you need to relax.”

“I  _am_  relaxed,” Evie told her.

“No, you need to relax to the point of feeling your blood pushing through your veins, to the point of feeling the ebb and flow of energy from the air as it enters and leaves your lungs. You need to relax to the point where all of your jumbled thoughts go back to where they belong and you can just  _feel_. Until you can reach and feel beyond the confines of your own skin.”

Evie just stared at her with wide, surprised eyes for a few seconds. “Is that even possible?”

Lupa laughed kindly. “Get rid of these for me?” she asked as she pulled at Evie’s waistband gently.

“Pfft, I know your kind. Just trying to get me out of my trousers,” she teased, but Lupa moved off her lap and she did as instructed, leaving her in a pair of small, lacy smalls.

“Lay back,” Lupa instructed. She did. “Now roll onto your stomach.” She did.

Lupa smirked devilishly while Evie couldn’t see her. Oh, she was going to have fun with this.

She still hadn’t given Evie anything in the way of a thank you for patching her up the other day, and words just wouldn’t do.

Lupa carefully lowered herself onto Evie’s rear where it stuck up from the ground, her knees on either side of Evie’s hips. She let her hands grow warm, and then she put them on the backs of Evie’s shoulders, digging in gently with the heels of her palms. Evie’s back arched lightly, her shoulders pushing back into Lupa’s hands and her hips tilting just enough to lift Lupa an inch or so.

“Relax, Ev,” Lupa chuckled.

Evie muttered something unintelligible, and plopped her head onto her crossed wrists, letting the tension leave her spine. Lupa dug in with the heels of her palms again, and Evie took a slow, deep breath, exhaling with an appreciative hum.

She couldn’t help herself; as she dragged her hands down to the dip in Evie’s waist, she bent down and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to her spine, just below her shoulderblades. Evie hummed and arched again, her head lazily lifting and tipping back with a serene smile. But Lupa knew she liked things a little rough, so she put a hand on the back of Evie’s head and fisted into her hair to push her head back onto her hands.

Evie’s hips tipped again, but once her head was back on her wrists, Lupa went back to her careful, slow massage. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, herself, feeling for the shift of Evie’s muscles from tense to tender under her hands, the careful thrum of her pulse under the surface of her skin, the slowing of air flowing through her lungs. Lupa matched the pace of Evie’s breathing, and let her aura carefully stretch a little, releasing it from it’s tight confines, and Evie hummed when she felt it, aware now of the sensation. She took one long, slow, deep breath and sank into the ground like a ragdoll.

_There we go_. Finally relaxed. She was just about to get up and shift further down Evie’s legs when she gasped and turned to try to look over her shoulder. At first, her expression was wild and excited, but then it sank into a disappointed frown, and she turned to put her head on her wrists with a huff again.

“I thought I had it,” she complained. “It was like I could stretch out and feel all the little bugs around us for a while, under the rocks, but then I couldn’t go any further.”

“Good,” Lupa told her, her hands going back to work on the other woman’s shoulders. “Next time, try to see if you can feel around the edges. If you can grasp them, then you can start to try to pull them in.”

“Okay.” She went back to slow breathing and settled back into the ground beneath her.

Lupa got up, but Evie didn’t move until Lupa hooked the ends of her fingers under the waistband of Evie’s smalls. She raised her hips up off the ground in silent agreement, and Lupa carefully pulled them off before settling between Evie’s knees. Her hands reached for the bottom of her ribcage, and slid down past the dip in her waist to the swell of her rear, and then down the backs of her thighs before sliding back up to the outer curve of her hips. Evie moaned contentedly, and Lupa continued the circuit a few more times.

She pressed her thumbs lightly into the inside of Evie’s thighs as she dragged her hands back up, and Evie gasped, her spine not quite as relaxed as it had been before. Lupa moved her hands out to the outside of Evie’s hips again at the last second, and Evie let out a defeated sounding groan.

“What’s wrong?” Lupa teased, and laughed when Evie grumbled unintelligibly in response. Her hands found the backs of Evie’s thighs again, thumbs teasing. “You’re supposed to be relaxing.”

“Finding that a - just a  _little_  difficult at the moment,” Evie shot back over her shoulder as Lupa dug her fingertips lightly into her hips.

Lupa didn’t respond, just continuing with her gentle caresses until she began to see the glistening wetness finally finding its way past Evie’s folds. She smirked to herself when the faint scent registered, and on her next swipe up Evie’s thighs, she gave her what she wanted.

Two of Lupa’s slender fingers sank deep into Evie’s wet heat, and they both moaned at the contact. Lupa pulled them out and pushed them back in slowly, watching the way the muscles along Evie’s spine flexed every time she pushed into her.

Evie started to squirm after a few minutes, and Lupa picked up her pace a little, using her free hand to pull Evie’s hips up a bit so she could reach around and gently cirlce the swollen nerves under the hood of her inner folds. She gasped and groaned, and Lupa pressed another kiss into the small of Evie’s back as she worked, the gentle curl of the other girl’s hips and the slow rhythm of her inner walls contracting helping her set her pace.

“ _Lupa_ ,” Evie croaked out desperately at one point.

Lupa stopped, and Evie growled in frustration. “What do you want from me?” she asked her. She could see Evie’s ears going red as she blushed. She was still so shy, afraid to talk, to ask or demand, and Lupa wanted to try to help her get more comfortable with it.

Evie shook her head, but Lupa was having none of it. “I’m not going to continue until you tell me what you want, Evelyn.” Evie seemed to be about to push herself up to roll over, so Lupa compressed her aura into a weight, letting it settle just densely enough to keep Evie’s shoulders on the ground.

Evie sighed. “I want… I want to - to feel your tongue,” she finally managed, her blush beginning to crawl down her neck, too.

“Where?” Lupa asked. “How?”

Evie ground against her hand. “I want it… I want you to get a taste of me. I want you to be so desperate for it that you push into me like you can’t live without it. I want to be able to taste myself on you when we’re done,” she told her in a rush, breathlessly.

Lupa stayed still for a moment, letting those words settle into the weave of desire behind her navel. She could feel her pulse racing, the deep ache of arousal thrumming at her from between her own legs, but how could she deny the other woman her desires?

Besides, this was her thank you. She would live without reciprocation.

Lupa took her hands away and grabbed either side of Evie’s hips, pulling them up just a little higher. When they were at the right height, she leaned in and closed her eyes as she pressed her lips to Evie’s folds.

_Women taste so much better than men_ , Lupa decided as her tongue pushed out against Evie’s swollen nub, making her let out a strangled cry.  _And they sound sexier, too._  She wondered if she’d ever be satisfied with another man.

_Maybe I won’t need to be._

Lupa pressed in closer, her jaw cracking; she ignored it and focused instead of Evie’s laboured breathing, the insistent roll of her hips, of the taste and the feel of her against her mouth. She grabbed at Evie’s thighs, her fingernails leaving little half-moons from the strength of her grip, and when Evie choked out her name and threw her head back with a wordless howl of pleasure only moments later, entirely spent, Lupa grinned against her and pulled away.

Evie collapsed back onto the ground, and rolled over onto her back after a few moments, Lupa’s weighted aura gone from her spine. She tried to sit up, holding her hands out to reach for Lupa, but she collapsed backwards with a laugh. Lupa laughed with her, wiping her face clean on the arm of her shirt before leaning forward to flatten out on top of her.

Evie immediately pulled her into a kiss, their tongues stroking deep into each others mouths, slow and languid. Evie hummed at their first contact, and Lupa squirmed against her before pulling away.

Evie looked at her for a few seconds before frowning. “Look at you - all worked up, and still dressed.” She started to unclasp the collar of Lupa’s shirt, but Lupa rolled off of her before she could get more than one undone.

“Lupa, you should see yourself,” Evie laughed. “Hair a mess, skin flushed, breathing shallow, eyes dark. You want it, don’t you? It  _looks_  like it.”

Lupa swallowed thickly. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t,” she admitted, “but I wanted tonight to be about you.”

“But what if I want to help you?” Evie demanded.

“It’s okay to not always reciprocate, Evie,” Lupa told her. A thought entered her mind, and she smirked, making Evie narrow her eyes in anticipation again. “Besides, who said I was done with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Just sit back, love,” Lupa purred, “and watch.”

She stood; Evie watched her move, and very deliberately looked her up and down when she was standing. Lupa swallowed her nerves and slowly began to peel away her layers.

First was her overshirt, each clasp slowly and carefully eased open, exposing more of her undershirt with each one undone. Evie groaned at the sight of another layer, until Lupa reached down to her bottom hem and pulled it over her head, holding it out away from her before letting it fall to the ground. She shimmied out of her leather pants, quite literally peeling them off once they got down to about her knees, trying to make stepping out of them look as graceful as possible.

She was left standing in nothing but her skin, and she slowly knelt across from Evie, her clothing pile between them. She spread her knees wide and kept her back straight, her hands sliding from her hips up to grab at her own breasts.

Evie’s eyes were wide at the sight, and she drew in a short, noisy breath.

“Move those for me?” Lupa asked. “My hands are a little busy at the moment.”

Evie leaned forward and grabbed the pile of clothes, throwing them one at a time to the side without taking her eyes off of Lupa. Lupa looked at Evie’s new tattoo while she moved the clothes, and when she was done, Lupa found her eyes again before taking one hand from her chest to brush between her own legs.

_Mythal'enaste_ , she almost swore at that first contact. Her eyes rolled and her head fell back as she circled herself, unable to look at the other woman watching her. She was slick and her own nub was already swollen, her position forcing it into prominence under her hand.

“Sit back, Lupa,” Evie commanded, voice deep and hoarse. “I can’t see properly when you’re like that.”

Lupa somehow stopped her own hand, a little whimper of disapproval leaving her as she readjusted. She put her feet out in front of her and leaned back on an elbow, spreading her knees out wide. “Better?”

“ _Much_  better,” Evie answered her.

Lupa pushed a finger between her folds again, not bothering to try to contain the moan of relief that went through her at the resumed contact, and tried her best not to let her eyes flutter closed. Evie was watching her hand, but when she looked up at Lupa’s face again, their eyes locked, and Lupa was almost overwhelmed by the dark desire she saw swirling there.

“I want to help,” Evie finally told her when she couldn’t look any longer, her eyes closing and her head tipping backwards again.

“No.”

“Why not?”

Lupa had to stop so she could gather her thoughts enough to form a whole sentence. “Are you not enjoying the show I’m putting on for you?”

“Of course I am. But I’d enjoy it more if I could help.”

“Let me do this for - for you,” Lupa stuttered out as she resumed.

Evie groaned her displeasure.

A shudder raced along Lupa’s spine, the first little pulse of her building pleasure sparking, and she delved her finger inside herself, curling the tip against the inner wall a few times before dragging it out again to continue circling.  _Creators_ , this wasn’t going to take much longer.

Another shudder, stronger than the last, rocked through her; she let out a wavering moan, her eyes screwing shut more tightly. Only a few more seconds, a few more circles,  _Mythal'enaste_ , she was  _right there_ -

Her hand was ripped away roughly and almost immediately replaced by the wet heat of Evie’s tongue.

Her eyes flew open, looking down to find Evie sprawled out between her open legs, watching her as her tongue took up where her own hand had left off. The sensation was different, but  _Creators_ , if this wasn’t going to be a good one. Evie was watching her, too, looking at her to see if she was angry at her for finally interfering.

“ _Evelyn_ ,” Lupa groaned out as she let her head fall back for the third time.

Evie knew Lupa’s signs already: the heaving breaths, the moans on every exhale, the shaking thigh muscles. When Lupa was almost ready to come undone, right on the edge, Evie pressed two fingers deep into Lupa’s core.

Lupa fell back with a  _thud_  and a wild cry as she fell over into the waves of pleasure that raced through her, her back arching off the ground and her hands grabbing desperately at whatever of Evie she could reach. It was over too soon, she wanted it to go on forever, but Lupa finally relaxed back into the ground beneath her, trying to get her breath back.

Evie crawled up next to her, and they snuggled in close to each other in a mess of boneless, tangled limbs. “You weren’t supposed to help,” Lupa chastised Evie when her breathing had slowed. She could lay here with this this human girl forever, she though, and die a happy woman.

“Are you complaining?”

Lupa laughed and burrowed in closer to Evie’s neck, placing a soft kiss there before answering. “Absolutely not.” They fell apart, Evie rolling onto her back with an arm behind Lupa’s head. Lupa turned onto her side, her head resting on the top of Evie’s shoulder, an arm and a leg draped across the other woman. “We’ll try some more aura control exercizes tomorrow. For real this time.”

“I rather enjoyed this one,” Evie told her as she bent the arm under Lupa’s head to play with her hair.

Lupa stared again at the flower she had pressed into Evie’s breast, and reached over with an icy fingertip to trace one of the lines of the petals. “Why this flower?” she asked absently.

Evie sighed, long and deep. “We used to have a bush at the Circle. When I was younger, I’d take a cutting and try to keep them alive on my magic alone. They always died,” she chuckled darkly, almost humourlessly. “But then you were  - you were bleeding in my arms, and I had to put you back together, and all I could think about were those flowers when it was done.” She stroked her Lupa’s hair absently for another half a minute or so before continuing. “But _you_ , I was able to keep alive. My beautiful Amber Flush.”

Lupa smiled and kissed whatever of Evie her lips could reach. “Thank you.”

Evie laughed again. “Don’t you  _ever_  do that to me again.”

Lupa hummed her agreement as she drifted to sleep, content and safe in the arms of her lover.


End file.
